¡Te ves Lindo!
by Onesehti
Summary: Quiero preguntarles algo... ¿esta bien? de el gran Billy Joe Cobra a uno de sus fanaticos. ¿Como te sentirias si te dicen que te ves lindo o linda? vamos, yo cuando estaba vivo me lo decian un millon de veces... pero... ¡Senti las mejillas helar cuando me lo dijo Spencer! ¡Esto no es normal! (-Ectofeature- BillyxSpencer)


**¡Hi everybody! (?) ¿Cómo están :333?  
Espero y bien… enserio ._.  
Dejando de lado mis ataques de inspiración tan repentinos… (esto salio de un ataque de locura en la escuela[?])  
Pues los dejo con un bello fic lleno de muchas cositas x333  
sin mas… ¡El fic…! Uwú**

**Disclaimer: **_**Dude That's my Ghost es propiedad de DisneyXD**_

**Pareja: **_**Ectofeature BillyxSpencer**_**  
**

-¡Por favor Billy!- no soporto aquel incomodo silencio que se había formado desde hace rato. Simplemente era… ¡tonto! ¡Bobo! Todo lo que te imagines, menos cómodo o lindo. ¿Cómo no? Si no es nada bonito el hecho de que tu mejor amigo se enoje contigo solo porque si ¡simplemente carece de sentido! Su trato hacia él no ha cambiado en nada. Lo trata igual que siempre. De vez en cuando se fastidian entre ellos dos, se juegan una que otra broma, y echaban a perder una que otra oportunidad preciosa, y hacían una que otra tontería… pero… ¿Qué demonios le sucede? -¡Hermano, si no estás dispuesto a hablar entonces no sabré que decir, ayúdame!- le dijo rogando un poco. Era lo más bajo que había caído. ¿El… rogando? ¡Era demasiado bajo! Spencer Wright… un chico aspirante a cineasta… ¿rogándole al fantasma de su amigo y primo lejano, Baruch Cohen? ¡No era nada completamente coherente!

-¡Tú sabes muy bien el por qué estoy enojado, S-pen-cer!- le encaro separando las silabas del nombre del chico con enojo. Floto más arriba, en donde el chico por más saltos que diese no lo alcanzara. Fingió acostarse en el aire con total despreocupación. Cerró sus ojos y coloco sus brazos tras su nuca. Se acaba de dar cuenta… ¡Spencer es un tonto! Lindo, ¡pero tonto! Es decir, ¿no le importaba el hecho de que la última semana paso mucho más tiempo con Rajeev y Shanilla? y siempre que tenían planes recibía un "lo siento Billy, solo nosotros tres."…¿los tres? ¡No lo hagan reír, por favor! ¡Lo estaba ignorando! Venían sus amigos, que jamás le habían quitado la atención de Spencer, y de un día para otro ¡Bum! Ya no tenía la atención de nadie, se le había ocurrido hacerse amigo de Jessica… pero no fue una buena idea, solo lo vio e intento golpearlo, agradeció que le pudiera quitar sus lentes de la cabeza, antes de que lo matara… de nuevo.

-¡Que no lo sé, Billy, por favor!- le dijo aumentando su tono de voz. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Miro hacia arriba y vio como el fantasma le dirigía una mirada indiferente. Bufo cansino. ¡Era un completo idiota! Ayer estaba totalmente normal y ahora… ya no le quiere ni hablar. ¿Habrá dicho algo? ¡No, no, no, no! Si alguien se debe disculpar aquí es Billy, no él. ¿Por qué se iría a disculpar por algo que no hizo? O por lo menos, ¿Cuándo no sabe qué hizo? Ese fantasma era demasiado complicado, podías hacerlo llorar, también reír, asustarlo con total facilidad. Pero… ¿enojarlo, cuando no sabes ni siquiera que hiciste? ¡Eso es demasiado! Resignado, Spencer se tiro a la cama. Sin mucho más que decir, si no fuera… un… "chico decente" por decirlo así, ya que no era del todo, le hubiera dicho un par de palabrotas por el enojo que traía cargado hacia el espectro. Pero no era tan malo… al parecer ni a malo se acercaba, así que no debía ponerse mala fama, cuando solo es en momentos como este.

El fantasma vio como el chico se tiro a la cama. Lo miro de manera indiferente y volvió su vista al techo, para luego cerrar los ojos con total desgano. No le era divertido enojarse de esta manera con Spencer, pero… ¡vamos, él tenía la culpa! No lo podía dejar sin atención así como así. Es decir, ¿creen que se sentiría lindo que te dejen sin atención por una semana completa? ¡Es demasiado para el gran Billy Joe Cobra! Es como si sintiera por primera vez que se siente ser un don nadie… no, eso ya la había sentido… ¿Cómo podía vivir así el pobre de Spencer? Era demasiado para el no tener la atención de las personas. ¡Debía tener la atención de las personas, en especial la de Spencer! Es decir, posiblemente Spencer conocía antes a Rajeev y Shanilla pero eso no significa que les deba prestar más atención a ellos que a él.

-¿¡Seguirás así!?- grito el chico desde la cama, haciendo que su voz chocase con las sabanas. El fantasma se dignó a hacer un sonido de indiferencia "hpm!" eso fue lo que escucho el de cabellera castaña. Se dignó a solamente lanzar un gruñido de molestia, su mano gritaba por hacerle señales obscenas al fantasma, pero no. Ya lo dijo, es un "chico decente" así que no se rebajara a hacer esa clase de señas. Volteo un poco su vista y alcanzo a ver el fantasma que mira el techo con el ceño fruncido, volvió a lanzar un gruñido molesto ¡no era nada lindo tener enojado a ese fantasma! ¡Es demasiado complicado, no puede con el! – ¡Si no me dices, yo no me disculpare! ¿Entendiste?- volvió a gritar con desespero en su voz, solo encontró como respuesta el eminente silencio de la habitación…

Había colmado su paciencia, si no lo conocía verdaderamente enojado, lo ara ahora….

Estaba en el aire, cuando un cojín le dio justamente en la cabeza, volteo y vio la mirada casi sombría de Spencer, y ahí supo… sus celos llegaron demasiado lejos. Le lanzo otro cojín y otro cojín y luego el despertador y la lámpara y el fantasma tan solo los esquivaba con suma agilidad. -¡Y-ya entendí hermano!- le dijo ya con una voz temblorosa. No era nada gracioso el hecho de que Spencer te mire con esa cara… da miedo. Jamás lo había visto así de enojado…

-¡Baruch Cohen, eres un imbécil!- le grito mientras le lanzaba unos libros que estaban cercas, los cuales el espectro esquivo. -¿¡Querías verme enojado!? ¡Perfecto, ya hiciste que me enojara!- le grito mientras que el fantasma esquivaba unas cuantas revistas. ¡Spencer da miedo enojado! ¡Definitivo, no es lindo hacerlo enojar! ¡No lo es, no lo es, no lo es, no lo es! ¡Que alguien lo salve! ¡Ja! Pues nadie lo va a salvar… es un fantasma después de todo… el fantasma, ya cansado simplemente se dignó a hacerse bolita en una esquina de la habitación, temblando cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos.

-¡Lo siento spence!- le grito temblando de miedo total al ver poseído a su amigo.

Spencer se calmó al escuchar esas dos palabras, bajo la revista que tenía justamente para lanzarle al fantasma que ya estaba acorralado. Suspiro y simplemente se dio una ligera palmada en la cara al ver el desastre hecho. Era un tonto… había un hecho un total desastre sin siquiera pensar si sus padres estaban en casa o por lo menos su hermana, pero… ¡no! Tenía que gritarle y lanzarle cosas a Billy por que se enojó esta vez de verdad. Odiaba enojarse, después hacia cosas de las cuales se arrepentía, o decía cosas que de igual manera se arrepentía. Se sobo un poco la cabeza y vio su habitación… era demasiado… impulsivo. Lanzo otro suspiro, y volvió su vista a su amigo, que ya estaba más relajado por el ataque repentino de ira que tuvo Spencer. Y sin querer una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se puso de cuclillas y dejo a un lado la revista. Tomo aire. Ya le era sencillo decir estas dos palabras después de sus enojos literalmente colosales.

-H-hermano… lo siento- le dijo con una media sonrisa. No sabía si lo perdonaría o no, enserio se odiaba cuando se enojaba, pero era un defecto suyo, con el que ha aprendido a vivir, y esa es la razón por la cual siempre trata de calmarse ante situaciones de mucho estrés, y trata de tomar casi todas las cosas a la ligera, aunque casi nunca puede, lo cual es algo que envidia de Billy. El espectro es capaz de tomar muchas de las cosas a la ligera, y casi no se estresa, aunque también hay que tener en cuenta, es un fantasma, el ya vivió lo que lo habían mandado a vivir, ya vivió lo que tenía que, y ya hizo lo que tenía encargado… a pesar de que ello, el seguía en este mundo, y es algo que da miedo, pero a diferencia de los fantasmas de las películas, Billy es totalmente distinto, esos fantasmas son malos, y en cambio, Billy, es buena persona, transparente, pero buena persona.

Escucho la disculpa del menor, bueno, al menos se había disculpado de aquel ataque de ira tan repentino. Si debía hacer una nota mental, era "no hacer enojar a Spencer PD: da miedo cuando lo está" y de esa manera, ya no lo olvidara y…. ¿de qué estaba hablando? Lo que sea, Spencer se había disculpado con el así que… -No pasa nada Spencer…- le dijo también con una media sonrisa, que alegro mucho al menor, al menos, sabía que Billy no perdonaba falsamente.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato. Hasta que el fantasma se dispuso a romper aquel bello silencio, en el que se regalaban miradas entre ellos dos como si dos tortolitos se tratase, ¡Claro, que ellos no lo eran! Solo es un decir –Bah- se escuchó que dijo Billy, viendo al chico de cabellera castaña de cuclillas delante de él. –Sigo un poquito enojado por el hecho de que toda esta semana te olvidaste de mi- le reprocho cruzándose de brazos, sentándose por completo en la esquina. -¡Eso no se hace!- le dijo de manera infantil

-¿pero de que estas hablando?- le cuestiono confundido sin saber exactamente que decir ¿el… ignorarlo? ¡Jamás! Debía estar literalmente zafado como para olvidarse de él, o por lo menos para ignorarlo, ¡no se podía! Por dios.

-¿Cómo que de qué?- le volvió a reprochar con enojo en su voz. Inflo las mejillas en son de reproche, lo cual, lo único que hizo en Spencer fue sacar una risilla.

-te ves lindo…- murmuro sin pensarlo. Se dio cuenta que había dicho al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo… definitivo, ¡era un idiota! Debía decir algo antes de que… antes de que… antes de que… ¡ya está! -¡e-es decir… que se ve lindo el osito de felpa que te lance!- corrigió casi de manera instantánea. Con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Debían darle un tapón para su bocota, ¿no sabía cuándo parar de hablar o qué?

-C-claro…- alcanzo a murmurar el fantasma apartando la mirada, un tanto decepcionado. A pesar de ello, no podía evitar sentirse algo feliz por pensar, tan solo por un momento, que Spencer había pensado que se veía lindo. Lanzo un imperceptible suspiro. Tratando de que su amigo no se diese cuenta de su decepción. No quería que se diera cuenta… no era… algo que quisieras que supieran. No era algo nuevo para él, muchas de sus locas fanáticas le decía que era lindo y muy guapo, pero… el hecho de que su amigo le dijese "te ves lindo…" es algo que hizo que simplemente se sorprendiera y sintiera las mejillas más heladas de lo normal. Tenía mucho que ver, al estar muerto estaba frio, y si lo humanos estaban… calientes… no entiendo por qué sonó tan mal eso, pero… regresando al tema anterior, si los humanos tienen sangre caliente, y se sonrojan se le calientan las mejillas, si un fantasma esta frio, al "sonrojarse" se sienten más heladas de lo normal. Tiene lógica ahora que lo piensa.

Frunció un poco el ceño al ver como su amigo suspiraba y se ponía pensativo. Odiaba verlo tan serio o triste… o decepcionado ¡lo que fuera! pero no le gustaba. Lo vio por un momento y simplemente se dignó a lanzar un suspiro. Se levantó, dejando a su amigo viendo a un punto inexistente. Al levantarse lo vio por otro segundo y recapacitando su pensamiento, algo ilógico, solo esperaba no hacer el ridículo… al menos no ahora. Camino un poco, quedando justamente delante de él, vio su rostro y este lo vio y cambio su expresión facial a una de sorpresa nuevamente, casi como la que tuvo al decir por accidente que se veía lindo… pero no fue porque no se viera lindo. Se sentó arriba de las piernas de Billy, dejando sus rodillas a un lado de las de las piernas de Billy y se apoyó un poco en sus hombros, vio como un sonrojo color purpura coloreaba las mejillas del fantasma y no pudo evitar sonreír algo engreído ante eso.

-e-em… ¿Spencer, hermano?- alcanzo a preguntarle, mientras veía el rostro de su amigo realmente cerca. ¡Demasiado! Era demasiado cerca… y…. jamás había visto sus ojos tan de cerca… eran muy lindos, de color carbón… llenos de vida… y… ¡o por dios!

-¿sí?- le pregunto de manera algo coqueta. Haciendo que Billy lo viera más sorprendido y empezara reír nerviosamente. Dirigió una de sus manos hacia las heladas mejillas del chico de piel azulada, las cuales solo acaricio un poco, las sentía heladas, más de lo normal, tal vez era porque estaba "sonrojado" ya que no le podías decir del todo sonrojo a la tonalidad purpura que tenía en la cara. Se acercó poco a poco al rostro del chico de piel azulada con una ligera sonrisa. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, a quien engañaba… era su primer beso.

-¿N-no... Crees…q-que… e…stas…- trago duro al ver como el chico de 14 años de edad cerraba los ojos. –m…muy… c-cerca…?- termino la pregunta.

Pero solo sintió los labios cálidos sobre sus gélidos labios. Sintió un ligero roce, los dos estaban inseguros. Billy cerro sus ojos con fuerza, y se estremeció por completo, sin pensarlo dirigió sus manos a la cintura del chico, haciendo que este se sobre saltara un poco. Era una sensación única para los dos… no sabían… como explicarlo… era… entre cálido y frio, como… lo agrio y lo dulce, se podría decir que solos no saben muy bien, pero juntos, hacen una bella combinación. Igual ellos, ambos se complementan ¿no lo creen? Fuerzas complementarias, un fantasma y un humano, y como muchos suelen decir… un solo destino.

Duraron un par de minutos, con sus labios unidos, tratando de demostrarse lo que ambos ocultaban desde ya hacía tiempo. La falta de aire los maldijo a ambos, bueno, en realidad solo a Spencer, ya que es el único vivo. Se separó un poco, aun con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver a la cara al Billy, temía a muchas cosas, una de ellas era al rechazo, otra era a la burla… tenía muchos miedos respecto a este tema.

Sintió una mano helada acariciar su mejilla y tembló un poco ante el tacto. –Oye, hermano…- escucho como le susurro con una voz cálida. –Abre los ojos…-obedeció a eso. Abrió sus ojos con mucho temor, y diviso la figura del chico fantasma. Que le regalaba una sonrisa cálida. No pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas más calientes de lo normal. El de piel azulada con las mejillas de un extraño color purpura choco las frentes de ambos regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al chico de cabello castaño.

-Billy…-dijo sorprendido por el comportamiento. Lo vio a los ojos de color negro al igual que él, que tenían un ligero brillo. Un brillo que los hacia ver más lindos que de costumbre. Era un brillo tan especial, que lo hacía ver lindo, en la extensión de la palabra. Quería, pero sentía como si no debiese decirle… pero…

¡Oh por favor!

-¿Qué pasa, hermano?- le pregunto aun con las frentes unidas. Uno que otro mechón ocultaba la vista perfecta de Billy sobre Spencer. La mano que sostenía la mejilla izquierda de Spencer la acaricio un poco, con el dedo pulgar de una manera dulce y lenta.

-t-te ves…- trago duro y aparto la mirada. Escucho una risita tan ligera. Pero no le importo nada, eso era lo que pensaba. Estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que pensaba de él, se riera o no –te ves… lindo…- susurro bajando la mirada esta vez, tratando de evitar la del espectro de piel azulada.

-Creme… hermano…- escucho que dijo eso, y dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia los ojos color carbón del fantasma de su amigo y primo lejano. –Yo creo que eres una bolita de ternura…- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Solo recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Spencer, que solo empezó a gruñir con un sonrojo colosal. Se puso de pie y salió corriendo de su habitación. Se quedó mirando un momento la puerta por donde salió el castaño con una sonrisa boba sobándose la mejilla golpeada. – ¡Eso te hace tierno!- le grito

-¡CALLATE!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

**¡Lo siento si Spencer me sale demasiado tsundere Dx!  
esque… ya que se mira aveces tan shota… (?) pues me lo imagino bien tsundere e_é  
pero bueno… :333  
espero y les guste este extraño fic… y sin mas espero su opinión en una hermosa review *u*  
Acepto de todo, dulces, lechera, pastel, churros con chocolate, chocolate, pastel, chocolate, lechera, y mas lechera, a y lechera… ¿ya dije lechera? xD  
Tambien acepto criticas constructivas x333**

**¡Adious!**


End file.
